Em meio à guerra
by Babi Snape
Summary: Ninfadora Tonks e Severo Snape descobrem o amor diante da ameaça da guerra. 'TERMINADA'
1. Chegada à sede

Ela estava muito nervosa. Pessoas importantes a aguardavam e esperavam sua ajuda. Quim Shacklebolt a indicara para o cargo... Cargo? Não tinha muita certeza se era isso mesmo. Andando pela rua, sentia o nervosismo aumentar. Chegou a uma praça e olhou ao seu redor. As casas cobertas de fuligem, algumas com janelas quebradas e lixo na entrada criavam um clima muito desagradável. Saindo das sombras, uma mulher estendeu-lhe um bilhete: _A Ordem da Fênix localiza-se no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, Londres._

- Destrua esse papel.- ordenou McGonagall. Tão logo obedeceu à sua ordem, entre as casas número 11 e 13, apareceu a porta do número 12. - Por aqui. – disse ao guiar a recém-chegada para dentro do misterioso lugar.

A casa era escura e exalava um certo cheiro de mofo. Vozes vinham de um cômodo mais adiante, assim como uma luz. Minerva levou-a até ele. Quando entrou, pôde reconhecer Alvo Dumbledore sentado a uma mesa com mais alguns bruxos. Todos eram mais velhos que ela e conversavam despreocupadamente, algumas xícaras estavam na mesa.

Shacklebolt, que fazia parte do grupo presente, levantou-se e disse:

- Ah, que bom que você realmente veio!- e, dirigindo-se para todos os outros - Esta é Ninfadora Tonks, a nossa mais nova companheira no departamento de aurores do Ministério.

Alguns dos bruxos sorriram, alguns fizeram um aceno com a cabeça. Um deles, porém, deixou seu olhar fixo na garota, observava com atenção um pouco oculto por seus cabelos negros. Os cabelos de Tonks, na ocasião, estavam castanhos claros e longos, sem extravagâncias. Apesar de ser metamorfomaga e adorar cores e cortes chamativos, ela achou que a ocasião exigia mais seriedade. Shacklebolt continuou a falar:

- Tonks, esses são Alvo Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remo Lupin, Sirius Black – a garota olhou repentinamente para Sirius, com uma mistura de curiosidade e medo -, Arthur e Molly Weasley, Elifas Doge, Estúrgio Podmore...

Mas Tonks, depois de passado o susto de ver o temido Sirius Black na sua frente, olhou na direção daquele homem que a observara com tanta atenção. Ele já não olhava mais, fixava algum ponto no chão, mal se podia ver seu rosto.

- Severo Snape...- disse Shacklebolt, apontando para o tal homem. Tonks vasculhou sua memória. Lembrava-se desse nome, sabia da sua história, do seu envolvimento com Voldemort, do seu julgamento. Tinha estudado todos esses casos em seu treinamento para auror. Perdida nesses pensamentos, mal reparou que Snape havia se levantado para cumprimentá-la.

- Espero que seja corajosa. – ele disse ao apertar sua mão. Usou um tom displicente, mas voltou a olhá-la com grande interesse.

- Ninfadora... – começou Dumbledore.

- Desculpe, eu prefiro ser chamada apenas de Tonks.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Bem, Tonks, sente-se. Vou lhe explicar tudo sobre a Ordem da Fênix e o que nos levou a formá-la. Você decidirá se quer ou não se unir a nós. Se sua resposta for negativa, nós temos a liberdade de alterar a sua memória para que você esqueça tudo o que ouviu.

Tonks sentou-se na cadeira puxada por Lupin e percebeu que estava tão nervosa que precisou apertar as mãos para impedi-las de tremer. Não teve muito sucesso, acabou esbarrando na mesa e derrubando a maioria das xícaras que estavam sobre ela.

- Desculpem, eu sou um pouco estabanada.


	2. Mudança de hábito

Tonks abriu os olhos mas preferiu não se levantar da cama. Sabia perfeitamente onde estava: na sede da Ordem da Fênix. "Largo Grimmauld, número 12", pensou, recordando o bilhete que McGonagall lhe entregara.

Ela tinha escutado toda a explicação de Dumbledore. Tinha pensado. Tinha aceitado. Estava feito agora, ela era parte da Ordem, tinha responsabilidades e sabia o perigo que estava enfrentando. Com esse peso todo nas costas, só havia uma coisa que ela queria...

- Panquecas!

Tonks virou-se para a porta, com um susto. Molly Weasley estava parada diante dela.

- Café da manhã, querida? Fiz panquecas.

- Ah, sim, claro. Já vou descer, senhora Weasley, obrigada.

Mas levantar da cama foi muito difícil. Ela não entendia ainda a reviravolta que sua vida iria sofrer, mas sabia que seria assustadora. Além do mais, trabalhar como agente dupla, ao lado de Dumbledore, e ainda sim continuar no Ministério da Magia lhe deixou com dúvidas. Seria certo fazer isso? Tentou ficar em pé e começar a se arrumar para descer, mas seu pé ficou preso nas cobertas e...

- Ah! Que droga de chão! – reclamou, ao cair.

Alguns minutos depois, já estava na cozinha. Percebeu que havia uma quantidade muito grande de comida para só três pessoas: ela, Molly e Sirius, que estava berrando com o que quer que fosse embaixo do aquecedor. O motivo do exagero foi logo esclarecido. Pela porta da frente, entraram o senhor Weasley e Lupin acompanhados de Rony, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Hermione. Os garotos, muito impressionados ainda com o local, foram levados para a cozinha.

Molly abriu um grande sorriso quando eles entraram e logo providenciou que todos recebessem grandes canecas fumegantes para compensar o frio da viagem. Todos olhavam curiosos para Tonks. Ela estranhou um pouco, pois ainda mantinha os cabelos como na véspera, discretos.

- Ah, sim, como fui esquecer, vocês ainda não se conhecem. Meninos, essa é Tonks, nossa nova companheira. Tonks, esses são...

Todos gostaram dela. Alguém mais novo, divertido, bem-humorado. Era de que precisavam após terem convivido com pessoas sempre preocupadas e com pressa, entrando e saindo d'A Toca durante o início das férias. Hermione e Gina divertiram-se muito tão logo descobriram as habilidades de Tonks em mudar de aparência.

- Então você entrou para a Ordem ontem? Aposto que fizeram uma seleção muito grande para chegarem a você. Sabe, papai diz que é algo muito sério e que todo cuidado é pouco. – disse Rony durante o animado café-da-manhã.

- Bem, digamos que as pessoas que estavam presentes aqui ontem sabem mais da minha vida que meus próprios pais!

- Não é bem assim. Nós não temos culpa se basta dar um pouco de corda para a senhorita nos contar sua história desde o primeiro ano de escola. – Sirius deu uma risadinha. – Como era mesmo o nome daquele seu namoradinho?

Tonks sorriu:

- Bem, vocês obviamente deram muita risada com as histórias.

A porta de entrada foi aberta mais uma vez. Snape entrou e também foi para a cozinha.

- Professor! Ora, não o esperava tão cedo, mas... sente-se, pode tomar o café conosco. – disse Molly, muito atrapalhada com o visitante inesperado.

"Não, não, não", murmuraram Rony, Hermione e Gina.

- Não, obrigado. Só passei para entregar uns relatórios a Arthur. – Snape entregou alguns pergaminhos ao senhor Weasley e, depois, virando-se para Tons, disse:

- Vejo que não nos abandonou. – fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça, que Tonks retribui, corando levemente.

- Bem, Dumbledore deixou algumas coisas para você levar. Caixas, não sei o que são. – continuou Molly. – Tonks, será que você pode mostrar ao professor Snape as caixas que nós deixamos separadas perto da entrada ontem, antes de nos deitarmos?

- C-Claro, senhora Weasley. – Tonks ainda mantinha a cabeça um pouco abaixada. Seguiu pelo corredor com Snape. Ao passarem por um porta-guarda-chuvas que mais parecia a perna de um Trasgo, a garota tropeçou e fez um grande barulho. Uma cortina na parede se abriu e o quadro da senhora Black, mãe de Sirius, começou a berrar:

- Ralé! Escória! Mestiços sujos se atrevem a invadir minha casa!

Os berros continuavam. Molly e Arthur fizeram cara de impaciência, como se não fosse a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Lupin parecia um pouco constrangido ao olhar para Sirius. Este levantou-se rapidamente e correu em direção ao quadro. Os garotos Weasley e Hermione o seguiram, curiosos.

Mas, no momento em que cruzaram a porta da cozinha para o corredor, pararam diante da cena. Tonks estava petrificada, colada na parede oposta. Snape, por outro lado, apontava a varinha para o quadro e berrava, um certo momento, sua voz ficou mais alta que a da velha Black:

- Um quadro não fará falta alguma nessa casa. Cale-se ou eu não terei pena de acabar com sua última lembrança por aqui. Atreva-se a chamar mais alguém de mestiço sujo e você desaparecerá!

Quando a mulher se calou, o professor virou-se para a porta, recolheu as tais caixas e saiu. Hermione e Gina correram para consolar Tonks, ainda em choque, com o coração disparado. Um susto enorme. Todos voltaram lentamente para a cozinha.

- Estranho. – disse Fred para Jorge e Rony- em quase sete anos, é a primeira vez que vejo Snape defender os mestiços. Bem, vocês sabem, ele é da Sonserina e já foi comensal da morte. Gosta do ideal de raça pura, não?! O que o faria mudar de idéia?

Um pouco depois deles, Hermione, Gina e Tonks voltaram para a cozinha.

- Não se preocupe, Tonks. Eu nasci trouxa, mas não fico irritada com essas coisas, não me afetam. Aquela mulher quis me ofender, mas não conseguiu.

- Não - disse Tonks-, a mestiça que ela estava xingando... sou eu.

Fred, Jorge e Rony olharam para ela. Um estranho olhar de compreensão passou pelos seus rostos.


	3. Um filme

- O quê? Vocês todos vão sair esta noite? – Hermione estava indignada.

- Mas, mas... Pai, mãe, vamos ficar com o Sirius, não? – Rony não estava muito mais calmo que a amiga.

- Não, meu bem. Hoje, excepcionalmente, Sirius irá com o professor Dumbledore.- respondeu Molly.

- E vocês esperam que fiquemos aqui só com o Fred e o Jorge? – Gina perguntou para a mãe quase num sussurro.

- Bem, não. Vocês terão uma companhia que com certeza será muito bem aceita. Tonks?

Tonks apareceu na porta da cozinha de avental.

- Espero que não se importem de ficar comigo hoje, meninos!

Não se importavam nem um pouco, lógico! Tonks era a companhia preferida deles. Quando a garota voltou para a cozinha e, depois de ter feito um grande barulho com alguma coisa que derrubou, Molly dirigiu-se novamente para os filhos e Hermione:

- Olhem, meninos, Tonks é realmente uma garota adorável e é auror, mas... Bem, eu não gosto muito da idéia de vocês ficarem sozinhos com alguém que é só alguns anos mais velha que vocês. Por isso, um outro membro da Ordem, que hoje não vai participar da missão, virá ficar com vocês também. Quero que se comportem com ele...

Rony começou a fazer as contas nas mãos. Quem estava já na sede, esperando apenas o momento de sair, quem faltava chegar.

- Vocês sabem o que isso significa, não? – disse Hermione quando todos eles se reuniram no quarto dela e de Gina para não ficarem perto das "conversas secretas" da Ordem – O único que não irá participar da missão de hoje... é o Snape.

Todos boquiabertos. Estáticos. Não era possível, não era...

- Justo! Não é justo! – Rony quase berrava.

- Ainda bem que ainda faltam alguns dias para irem buscar Harry. Se ele já estivesse aqui, seria insuportável passar uma noite com Snape. – continuou Hermione.

- Seria? Vai ser! De qualquer jeito, vai ser.- afirmou Jorge, derrotado.

- O que será que temos aqui para podermos nos divertir um pouquinho com o nosso querido professor de poções? – Fred estava com um olhar malicioso.

- Nada. – interrompeu Hermione – Ouviram muito bem sua mãe, vamos nos comportar.

Os outros quatro olharam-na incrédulos.

------------

- Crianças! Desçam!

- Crianças? Ela é poucos anos mais velha que a gente! – Fred protestou enquanto todos desciam as escadas.

- Será que ela vai querer dar uma de mamãe e fazer um "nutritivo jantar para vocês, que estão em fase de crescimento"? – Jorge imitava perfeitamente a senhora Weasley.

- Espero que não! Eu bem que gostaria de alguma novidade. – afirmou Gina, ainda rindo da imitação.

Quando eles chegaram à cozinha, perceberam Tonks em meio a uma enorme bagunça, ainda tentando trilhar um caminho até a mesa.

- Sabem, nunca fui muito boa com o serviço de casa. Minha mãe, quando cozinha, já tem tudo limpo ao terminar. Eu... Bem, não faço nem uma coisa nem outra. Por isso, pensei em algo diferente. O que vocês acham de assistirmos a um bom filme e comermos pipoca?

Hermione bateu palmas, "Ótima idéia!", mas os Weasley olharam-se sem entender.

- É costume dos trouxas. – disse Mione ao ver a cara dos garotos – Eu e meus pais fazemos isso nas férias. Mas, Tonks, a casa dos Black não possui eletricidade, nada que lembre o cotidiano dos trouxas. Como...

- Ah, o professor Dumbledore deu um jeito nisso. Venham. Cada um pegue um pote de pipoca e leve pra sala. – Tonks saiu, carregando dois potes.

- Não seria melhor se ela simplesmente dissesse "accio potes de pipoca"? – perguntou Gina, ainda estranhando.

Ao chegarem à sala, viram que Tonks tinha arrumado confortavelmente os antigos sofás, a antiga mesa de centro e que havia colocado uma televisão em cima de um móvel. Atrás da televisão, alguém estava abaixado.

- Fiz o que Dumbledore mandou, Tonks. Acho que está funcionando. – ouviu-se a voz de Snape. O professor levantou-se de trás do aparelho. – Aparentemente, o fio que sai dessa caixa deve ser encaixado em dois furos na fonte que ele nos mandou.

- Sim! Vejam, já está ligada. Pelo meu relógio, vai começar agora o filme que planejei assistirmos. Sentem-se, garotos.

Hermione foi a primeira a se acomodar. Os outros imitaram-na, ainda olhando curiosamente para a tela, em que passava uma propaganda de sobremesas congeladas. Tonks ainda ajeitou a antena da televisão antes de sentar-se. Escolheu um lugar ao lado de Snape e estendeu para ele o pote extra de pipocas que carregava. O professor não parecia menos admirado com a novidade televisiva do que os outros ocupantes da sala.

- Ah! Esqueci as cervejas amanteigadas! – Tonks levantou-se pulando, não sem antes virar uma quantidade considerável de suas pipocas em Snape. Ele limitou-se a recolhê-las, sem dizer nada. – Vou buscá-las!

- Sério – disse Gina em voz baixa para os outros -, "accio cervejas amanteigadas"!

- Acho que a Tonks fica confusa com os dois mundos diferentes onde vive. – brincou Hermione.

Era verdade, Tonks levou, duas a duas, todas as cervejas amanteigadas para a sala. Só na ultima vez foi se lembrar de usar magia.

------------

O filme começou. Era um drama. Todos param para prestar atenção. O som de pessoas mastigando pipoca foi diminuindo e, aos poucos, pode-se ouvir Hermione e Gina fungando, como quem chora baixinho. Nenhum deles parecia notar a presença de Snape, de seu tão odiado professor de poções. Mas Snape também não parecia notar os incômodos alunos da Grifinória que estavam na sala. As cenas correram pela tela exercendo uma atração fascinante sobre todos eles. Tonks realmente soube escolher o filme, uma história emocionante, personagens encantadores. Os meninos Weasley e o professor Snape foram, pela primeira vez, apresentados ao mundo cinema, de espetáculo e magia, não a magia deles, uma magia especial, que os deixou encantados.

Quando os créditos começaram a subir e Hermione avisou que isso significava o fim do filme, todos voltaram seus olhos para Tonks. Como seriam capazes de agradecê-la por uma noite tão agradável? Mas ela não estava esperando para ver a expressão de seus rostos. Quando viram, Snape estava colocando suavemente sua capa sobre a garota adormecida. Depois disso, silenciosamente, ele fez um sinal para que os outros o seguissem e dirigiu-se até a escada.

- Tonks fez a vigilância noturna nos últimos três dias, está exausta. – disse em voz baixa quando todos se reuniram a ele. – Ela nos deu uma noite maravilhosa e vamos agradecer deixando que ela descanse. Vocês vão para seus quartos – com voz mais grave – sem barulhos.

Os garotos começaram a subir, com um pouco de receio que o mau humor característico do professor voltasse à tona e recaísse sobre eles. Melhor aproveitar enquanto ele ainda parecia calmo.

- Olhem – ele continuou e todos se viraram para trás, já na escada, para ouvi-lo. – Estarei aqui durante a noite, caso aconteça alguma coisa.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça e tornaram a subir. Snape voltou para a sala. Olhou Tonks dormindo no sofá. Aproximou-se e ajeitou mais uma vez a capa que a cobria.

Sentou-se no sofá ao lado e a ficou observando.

O relógio soou meia-noite.


	4. Está horrível!

Amanhecia no Largo Grimmauld. Um a um, Gina, Hermione, Rony, Fred e Jorge desciam para tomar o café da manhã. O cheiro que saia da cozinha era muito convidativo. Muito bom. Muito... perfeito para ser obra dos dotes culinários de Tonks. Sim, Molly Weasley já havia voltado e assumira novamente o comando da cozinha.

Tonks estava sentada à mesa. Lia um jornal de trouxas e tomava um café. Tinha insistido para ajudar Moly, mas ela delicadamente recusara. Sirius estava ao seu lado e lia as bobagens do Profeta Diário. Tonks não se assustava mais com a fama de assassino de seu primo. Primo, sim. Ele era primo de Andrômeda, mãe de Tonks. Mas a garota passara muitos anos sem saber a verdade, sem saber que Sirius não era um assassino, sem saber que ele havia sido preso injustamente. Sua mãe, como convinha ao seu "título" de prima favorita de Sirius, nunca duvidou de sua inocência, mas a filha não sabia se deveria acreditar nela ou... ou no resto do mundo. Mas agora ela sabia a verdade. E divertia-se com os irônicos comentários do primo a respeito das falsas reportagens do jornal bruxo.

Conforme entravam na cozinha e pegavam sua respectiva xícara, os garotos começavam a comentar a noite anterior. Animados, contaram a Tonks o quanto haviam gostado do filme e como a noite tinha sido maravilhosa.

- Vocês conseguiram se divertir? Com Snape? - Sirius olhou desconfiado.

- Não com Snape. Com o filme! E com a Tonks, é claro! – Hermione respondeu sorrindo.

Tonks retribuiu o sorriso:

- Não houve nenhum problema entre os garotos e Severo...

- Severo? – Sirius a interrompeu – Já o chama pelo primeiro nome.

- Como se eu não chamasse todos aqui pelo primeiro nome também. – ela respondeu, não sem hesitar um pouco.

Como se soubesse que era o assunto da conversa, Snape apareceu pela porta da cozinha. Vestia roupas de trouxas. Sua missão naquele dia envolvia passar grande tempo entre as pessoas comuns e deveria se misturar a elas para não chamar atenção. Mas seria difícil para qualquer trouxa desviar o olhar dele. O professor estava vestindo uma bonita calça escura, sapatos que combinavam, cinto em harmonia, mas... aquela blusa! Aquela blusa roxa com brilhos e transparência! Os Weasley não entendiam muito da moda dos trouxas, mas Rony olhou curioso para Hermione, que tentava a todo custo segurar uma risada. Ela estava pensando que o Snape não ficara tão ridículo nem quando Neville enfrentou seu bicho-papão, transformado no professor, e lhe atribuiu vestido e chapéu.

Tonks ainda não tinha visto o "espetáculo". Estava de costas para a porta colocando sua xícara sobre a pia, tomando muito cuidado para não quebrar (de novo) a louça da casa.

Snape quebrou o silêncio deixado com a sua chegada e perguntou:

- E então, está bom?

Tonks virou-se. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e, sem cerimônia, soltou uma alta gargalhada:

- Está horrível!

Os garotos temeram pela amiga. Como falava assim com o terrível professor? Mas Snape não parecia furioso, não estava soltando uma série de desaforos, não estava de varinha em punho, apenas parecia confuso. Olhava para si mesmo, olhava para Tonks, olhava para si mesmo. Olhou para os alunos e aí sim eles tiveram muito medo. Mas voltou a olhar para si mesmo.

Tonks estava um pouco mais controlada. Tinha parado de rir, mas ainda estava com uma expressão divertida.

- Severo, não basta ser roupa de trouxa. Cada peça tem um momento certo, uma combinação certa, um sexo, hum, específico. Vamos, onde você achou essa blusa com certeza há alguma que realmente combine com você.

Ele a seguiu pela escada.

------------

Um dos quartos da casa servia de depósito para os membros da Ordem. O que quer que eles precisassem usar nas missões ficava lá. Isso incluía roupas de trouxas. Tonks procurou por um momento e logo achou uma blusa preta que ficaria perfeita com o resto da roupa de Snape. Além disso, manteria o ar do professor, o mesmo que ele tinha com suas vestes de bruxo. Ela estendeu a camisa para ele e virou-se de costas. Snape se trocou.

- Espero que sua reação agora seja menos escandalosa. – disse ao terminar.

Ela se virou de volta.

- Agora está ótimo.

Snape olhava-se em um espelho. Não sabia o que achar. Não sabia como funcionava a moda dos trouxas.

- Não se preocupe. Sei o que estou fazendo. Você pode andar pelas ruas sem ser notado, pode se misturar com as outras pessoas.

Tonks se aproximou dele e ajeitou o colarinho da camisa. Soltou um dos botões para dar um ar mais jovial ao professor. Depois, olhando nos olhos dele, disse:

- Severo, obrigada por tomar meu lugar na vigilância noturna. Foi muito gentil.

- Nós somos uma equipe aqui na Ordem. – ele respondeu, tentando parecer que não via grande importância no seu ato. Nem que ele tinha algum significado além de mero coleguismo.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim. Obrigada.

Tonks desceu as suas mãos até encontrar as dele. Segurou-as. Inclinou-se para frente e o beijou. Um beijo calmo, curto. Snape aceitou com um pouco de resistência. Há tanto tempo que ele não se envolvia com ninguém que ele não sabia o que era estar apaixonado. De olhos fechados, ele aproveitou o momento. Aproveitou para descobrir porque aquela garota o encantava. Porque ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Era simples, ele a amava.

Tonks afastou-se e abriu os olhos. Soltou as mãos dele e caminhou para a porta. Não queria nenhuma palavra, não queria nada que estragasse aquele momento. Antes de sair, deu um sorriso para Snape. Ele sorriu de volta. Não um dos seus sorrisos cínicos, sorriu porque tinha motivos para sorrir.

Tonks fechou a porta. Do lado de fora, desceu calmamente as escadas. Sabia que ele estaria de volta à sede pela noite, quando tivesse acabado a missão. Só não sabia o que diria a ele depois do acontecera. Mas ainda estava sorrindo.

Do lado de dentro, Snape não teve pressa para sair. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao canto e mirou o nada. Sabia que tornaria a ver Tonks naquela noite. E mal podia esperar.


	5. Como uma adolescente

A reunião estava demorando uma eternidade. Shacklebolt falava sem parar nas últimas novidades no Ministério, Arthur Weasley tentava insistentemente fazer Molly parar de arrumar cada canto da cozinha e prestar atenção à conversa e Sirius balançava uma xícara já vazia, sentado com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra e de frente para a parede, não para os companheiros.

Snape já estava impaciente. Tonks não estava na reunião. Poderia estar com as crianças no andar de cima? Não, se ela estivesse na casa, certamente estaria com o resto da Ordem na cozinha. Então ela estava fora. Mas sabia que ela não tinha missão para aquela noite. Sabia, tinha ficado o dia todo esperando o momento de reencontrá-la. Ainda que não soubesse o que dizer, nem como agir. Ainda que...

- Bem, então é isso. Podemos continuar com o combinado, não há necessidade de alterações. – A voz de Lupin interrompeu os pensamentos de Snape. - Reunião encerrada.

E agora? Onde ela estaria?

- Molly... Hum... Bem, eu estava pensando... É que nem todos estavam presentes hoje na reunião... Será que houve algum problema...

- Com a Tonks? É, ela deveria estar aqui, tem razão. Mas foi obrigada a ir a um compromisso pior do que nossas missões. Acontece que a mãe dela, Andrômeda, tem a estranha mania de não querer perder contato com a família... Ainda que ela tenha sido totalmente excluída do clã dos Black depois de ter se casado com Ted. Enfim, o fato é que amanhã é aniversário de Narcisa e Andrômeda quis visitá-la hoje. Obviamente não seria aceita na grande festa de amanhã na casa dos Malfoy...

Casa dos Malfoy? Então Tonks devia estar lá com sua mãe. Sim, isso seria extremamente desagradável para ela, encontrar-se com tios que mal a viam como bruxa, quanto mais como família. Realmente desagradável, realmente... Perfeito! Snape tinha livre acesso à casa dos Malfoy. Lúcio o receberia com certeza.

Molly, que tinha continuado a criticar os Black, agora discutia com o quadro da mãe de Sirius, que não havia gostado da conversa. Sirius tentava fazer a velha senhora Black calar-se e berrava mais alto que ela. As crianças se aglomeravam na escada, divertindo-se com a fúria de Molly e Arthur e Lupin tentavam impedir que Monstro fosse defender sua patroa. O caos.

Snape passou por eles alheio àquela monumental bagunça. Iria ver Tonks, não sabia o que faria, o que diria, mas sabia que queria vê-la, que precisava vê-la. Abriu caminho pelo corredor e dirigiu-se à porta sem dizer nada. Ao vê-lo passar, a senhora Black calou-se imediatamente. Não havia esquecido as ameaças que o professor lhe fizera dias atrás. Sirius aproveitou o repentino silêncio e fechou a cortina sobre o quadro. Virou-se para a entrada da casa pouco antes de Snape sair. Ainda disse:

- Não precisa ter tanta pressa. Minha prima ainda vai ficar bastante tempo na casa dos Malfoy.

Snape não respondeu. Terminou de fechar a porta e saiu. Não sabia como Sirius poderia ter percebido tudo, mas sabia que ele não usara a palavra "prima" por caso. Ele iria tomar conta de Tonks e decidir o que achava melhor para ela. E com certeza seu velho inimigo dos tempos de escola não estaria na parte boa da lista.

------------

- Não sabe o quanto fico feliz em vê-lo. Não posso suportar essa mulher na minha casa. Será uma ótima desculpa para eu ter de me ausentar da sala. Vamos ao meu escritório, Severo?

- Bem, Lúcio, acho que seria rude se eu não cumprimentasse Narcisa e Draco...

- Mas aquela irmã dela, aquela... Aquela traidora do próprio sangue! Ela está aqui. E aquela filha. Meu deus! Custaria muito usar uma cor de cabelo menos agressiva? Tenho raiva só de olhar para ela. E virou auror... Veja como está o mundo, Severo. Uma mestiça, auror!

- Sim, sim, Lúcio. Um absurdo. – Respondeu Snape com uma voz vaga e tentando olhar para a sala de visitas sobre o ombro de Malfoy.

- Mas, se você assim deseja, vamos ver Narcisa e Draco. Ah, Draco está indo muito bem na escola, não está, Severo? Um orgulho para nós.

- Sim, Lúcio. Um grande orgulho.

Os dois entraram na sala. Narcisa estava sentada em uma poltrona virada de frente para a entrada. Draco estava ao lado dela. Andrômeda e Tonks estavam em um sofá de costas para os dois homens. Narcisa foi a primeira a falar:

- Oh! Mas que prazer! É sempre bom recebê-lo.

Andrômeda olhou sobre o ombro e sorriu para Snape. Ele retribui com um aceno. Tonks continuou como estava. Sua expressão era de profundo mau-humor e seus cabelos estavam verdes e não encontravam harmonia com seu rosto, nem com suas roupas. Parecia que eles refletiam o estado de espírito de Tonks, totalmente desconfortável. Lúcio ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar quando o Snape adiantou-se para cumprimentar formalmente a simpática mulher que o havia recebido com um sorriso:

- Severo Snape, madame. – Disse, beijando a mão de Andrômeda.

Tonks levantou o rosto assustada. Ele! Ficou vermelha, piorando a combinação estranha do seu cabelo com seu rosto.

- Ora, muito prazer. Sou Andrômeda Tonks e essa é minha filha, Ninfadora.

Ótimo! Seu tão odiado primeiro nome! Tonks estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Snape querendo na verdade sumir daquela sala, daquela cidade, da frente dele! Snape educadamente aceitou a mão da garota, não para um cumprimento, mas sim para beijá-la como havia feito com sua mãe. Tonks quase encolheu no sofá de tanta vergonha. Ele, tão educado, tão gentil e ela com modos de adolescente. De cara fechada, arredia, com cabelos verdes. Ai!

- O jantar está pronto, senhora. – Avisou a elfa doméstica à Narcisa.

- Bem, vamos para a sala de jantar. Severo, você nos acompanha, não?!

- Claro que sim, Narcisa.

Todos foram para a sala. Tonks pediu licença para ir ao banheiro antes e se afastou do grupo. Snape lembrou-se de que ainda estava com seu sobretudo e avisou que iria voltar ao vestíbulo para deixá-lo lá.

Quando Tonks saiu do banheiro, já estava com os cabelos longos e de volta ao castanho-claro. Encontrou Snape à sua espera. A garota andou até ele de cabeça baixa e só olhou-o nos olhos quando já estavam bem próximos.

Snape falou alguma coisa. Tonks respondeu. Ah, mas falavam muito baixo. O que seria? Por que conversavam se tinham apenas acabado de se conhecer? Parece que havia algum segredo entre eles.

Draco encolheu-se mais atrás do biombo da sala e apertou os olhos para prestar atenção nos dois convidados.


	6. Dali

- Foi uma surpresa encontrá-la aqui. – Snape tentou parecer sério e distante.

Tonks estava esperando uma atitude menos dura.

- A minha mãe... Ela insiste. – afastou-se um pouco dele.

- A reunião de hoje foi muito importante...

- Severo! – ela aumentou um pouco a voz e, escondido, Draco deu um sorriso. Mas, percebendo sua falta de cuidado, Tonks voltou a falar em voz baixa. – Se você veio aqui para criticar minha ausência na reunião, saiba que eu sou bem grandinha já e não preciso de bronca!

- Eu nem sabia que você estava aqui. – Mas, tão logo falou, pensou que Molly poderia desmenti-lo. – Quero dizer, sabia que você tinha vindo até aqui, mas não imaginei que fosse ficar por tanto tempo. Vim, na realidade, falar com Lúcio. Você... Sabe.

- Sei. Sei também que não deveríamos estar conversando porque, supostamente, acabamos de nos conhecer. Vamos para a sala de jantar antes que alguém nos veja aqui.

- Depois de você. Não acho que seria apropriado chegarmos juntos. - Ele abriu passagem para ela.

Tonks dirigiu-se para a sala tentando esconder sua irritação. Por que ele agia assim? Frio, irônico, distante. Não, ela não esperava que ele a tomasse nos braços e fugisse com ela em um cavalo branco. Mas nem ao menos uma palavra simpática.

Snape também não sabia por que agira assim. Não pensou. Apenas manteve seu ar formal e pouco amigável de sempre. Mas com ela não precisava ser assim. Não deveria.

- Perdeu-se no caminho para o vestíbulo? – disse Lúcio com uma risada. – Aparentemente, Draco também está perdido por algum lugar da casa.

Tonks, que já estava sentada à mesa, olhou para Snape, que estava ainda de pé. E se Draco tivesse visto? Mas o garoto entrou naquele instante e os dois membros da Ordem desviaram o olhar. O jantar foi servido.

O silêncio e o constrangimento eram sufocantes. Andrômeda ainda tentava conversar e ser amigável, mas Narcisa não gostava de contrariar o marido e Lúcio permanecia de cara fechada e não escondia o profundo desprezo pela cunhada e a sobrinha.

- São realmente lindos os quadros que você tem nesta sala, Narcisa. – disse Andrômeda.

Snape achou que esse poderia ser o momento de redimir seu comportamento com Tonks e disse, com voz suave e simpática:

- São fantásticos, sim. De um grande pintor bruxo.

- Eles me lembram um pouco os quadros de Salvador Dali. – continuou Andrômeda, com um sorriso no rosto e sentindo um grande alívio por achar atenção.

- Não é coincidência. Philippe Noitier, esse pintor, foi grande admirador de Dali. Talvez por isso seus quadros sejam só conhecidos no mundo bruxo, já que o mundo trouxa já tinha seu gênio.

- Ou então porque ele pinta cenas onde aparecem trasgos, elfos e testrálios. – comentou Narcisa, mal-humorada.

- Não necessariamente. Dali era um grande pintor surrealista. Ele também retratava cenas impossíveis, como cavalos de pernas gigantescas, relógios derretidos e figuras absurdas. Os trouxas não estranhariam os componentes de nosso mundo.

- Bem – Lúcio parecia irritado e impressionado -, meu amigo Severo. Não sabia que você conhecia tanto da arte trouxa. Não sabia, aliás – cerrou os dentes -, que você entendia de qualquer coisa relacionada aos trouxas.

- Lúcio, a arte é universal. Infeliz é o bruxo que não se dá ao prazer de conhecer Dali, Villa-Lobos ou Shakespeare.

Lúcio não respondeu. Mas Tonks sorria. Sorriria mais se não estivesse tentando se controlar. Severo Snape era um homem difícil, de comportamento variável. Imprevisível. Fascinante.

Mas sua alegria foi quebrada logo em seguida.

- Não acho novidade que o professor Snape conheça coisas vindas do mundo trouxa. Ou pessoas. Aliás, suspeito até que não tenha conhecido minha querida prima Ninfadora hoje. Ou a conversa que eles tiveram há pouco foi informal demais para estranhos. Afinal, são poucas as pessoas que eu ouço chamar o professor pelo primeiro nome. Aliás, além de Dumbledore e de papai, quase ninguém tem essa liberdade.

Snape fechou os olhos. Não poderia pôr seu disfarce em risco. Era pela Ordem.

- Acredito que a nossa pequena Ninfadora não conheça ainda os limites da conversa civilizada. – provocou Lúcio.

Snape abriu os olhos. Não podia também ser rude de novo com Tonks.

Mas não precisou. Ela falou antes.

- Ora, tio Lúcio. Você sabe que, no nosso departamento no Ministério, somos muito informais. Aurores podem ser bastante desligados quanto aos modos distintos de pessoas como você... O senhor. Eu realmente atravessei os limites. Perdoe-me, professor Snape, isso não irá se repetir.

- Não foi problema algum. A verdade é que a senhorita Tonks estava me perguntando algo sobre poções, já que se interessa pela matéria. Parece-me que foi uma suas maiores notas na época de escola...

- Foi a pior. – afirmou Andrômeda, displicente, enquanto comia um grande pedaço da sobremesa. – Foi difícil, ela estudava três vezes mais que as outras matérias. Mas passou, claro! Por isso ela pôde se tornar auror. – completou, com orgulho.

Tonks ficou roxa de vergonha. "Ai, mamãe, mamãe". Severo a olhava com um esboço de sorriso. Ela se espantou. Imaginou que ele fosse ficar furioso ao saber que ela não tinha jeito com poções, algo tão caro na vida dele. Mas, não.

- Bem, senhorita Tonks. Vejo que nossa conversa deverá então ser muito longa para que eu possa lhe explicar tudo. – Ainda com o seu pequeno sorriso, completou. – A verdade, Lúcio, é que sua sobrinha estava me perguntando a respeito de algo que um de seus colegas falou hoje no trabalho e ela não pôde entender muito bem. Triste, no entanto, é saber que o nosso Draco, a quem tanto elogiamos hoje, estivesse escutando escondido. Poderia ter nos avisado de sua presença.

- Eu... – Draco estava extremamente envergonhado diante do olhar de censura de seu pai – Eu não ouvi nada. Só ouvi quando ela falou seu nome, professor.

Tonks suspirou. Era tudo o que ela precisava saber. E aquela noite interminável talvez agora não fosse tão difícil de suportar.


	7. Lupin

_"Entre depressa, Harry – cochichou Lupin -, mas não se afaste nem toque em nada._

_ O garoto cruzou a soleira da porta e mergulhou na escuridão quase absoluta do hall. (...) Ele espiou por cima do ombro e viu os outros se enfileirarem às suas costas, Lupin e Tonks trazendo o malão e a gaiola de Edwiges. Ouviram-se passos e a mãe de Rony, a Sra. Weasley surgiu (...)._

_ - Ele acabou de chegar, a reunião vai começar. (...) Harry, a reunião é só para membros da Ordem. Rony e Hermione estão lá em cima."_

"Ele" era Dumbledore e todos sabiam que, se o diretor tinha conseguido ir até o Largo Grimmauld, a reunião não podia atrasar.

Tonks e Lupin entraram na cozinha ainda carregando a bagagem de Harry. Levariam para o quarto mais tarde.

- Estive sinceramente preocupado com o resultado da missão de vocês. – disse Dumbledore com sua voz sempre calma e uma expressão de alívio. – Sabia que era um risco muito grande escoltar o pequeno Potter, mas vocês provaram mais uma vez a eficiência dos membros da Ordem da Fênix. – sentou-se sorrindo e todos se sentiram elogiados.

Snape estava sentado em um canto da mesa, curiosamente ao lado de Sirius. Desviou o olhar quando Tonks entrou, mas tornou a voltar-se para observar como ela e Lupin arrumavam a bagagem de Harry e depois ele puxava uma cadeira para ela se sentar, sentando-se, por sua vez, ao seu lado. O mestre de poções permaneceu calado por toda a reunião, limitando-se a entregar seus relatórios a Dumbledore. Por várias vezes, seu olhar cruzou com o de Tonks e ela sentiu um mal-estar.

A reunião não foi muito longa e logo a Sra. Weasley subiu para chamar os garotos para o jantar. Todos se levantaram e se digiram para a saída, Tonks acompanhou o fluxo, tentando se aproximar de Snape. Tinha uma coisa para lhe entregar.

_"- Calma aí! – sussurrou Rony, esticando um braço para impedir Harry e Hermione de continuarem. – Eles ainda estão no hall, quem sabe a gente consegue ouvir alguma coisa._

_(...) Bem no meio do grupo, Harry viu (...) o Prof. Snape."_

'Diabos, ele precisava ficar bem no meio de todo mundo? Ah, Severo, teria sido melhor você estar um pouco mais afastado, como é que eu vou conseguir entregar isso?'

- Acho que todos nós nos despedimos aqui, certo? – disse Dumbledore. E o grupo começou a desaparecer pela porta de entrada. Tonks sentia-se em um show das Esquisitonas, tentando desesperadamente vencer a multidão. Não podia chamá-lo, que desculpa daria? Já estava ficando nervosa, não sabia quando tornaria a vê-lo, os horários eram muito irregulares na Ordem.

- Tonks, querida, você não quer me ajudar a levar as coisas de Harry para o quarto? – era Molly.

'Ah, não, não agora'.

- Tonks?

'Não, não, não'.

Molly continuou a ir atrás de Tonks e não entendia porque ela não respondia.

Quase todos já tinham saído. 'Ah, Severo já deve estar lá fora'. Ela ia desistir quando percebeu Snape parado ainda do lado de dentro da porta. Discutia alguma coisa com Lupin.

- Não me recordo de Dumbledore tê-lo nomeado vice-presidente da Ordem, Lupin. Acho que sei muito bem os meus deveres e não preciso receber ordens de você. – sua voz estava fria e baixa.

- Não são ordens, Severo. Por Deus, você ainda se prende a ressentimentos da infância! Só estou lhe pedindo uma reserva da poção. Você sabe como podemos passar muito tempo sem nos encontrar e eu não posso correr o risco de... Ficar fora de controle. – Lupin usava um tom de voz suave.

- Falta muito para a lua cheia ainda.

- Mas sabe-se lá quando teremos uma nova oportunidade de nos encontrarmos. Severo, você sabe que poucas pessoas conseguem fazer essa poção. Se não for você, não imagino a quem poderia pedir.

- Não me recordo também de você ter se tornado meu fã. – Snape passara para um tom irônico e propositalmente mais alto.

Nesse momento, Tonks alcançou os dois.

- Severo, eu... – mas não conseguiu achar uma boa desculpa para se livrar da presença de Lupin. Snape foi mais rápido.

- Ora, Lupin, acho que posso resolver seu problema. Se eu não estiver por perto quando for lua cheia, você pode pedir a poção para a Tonks! – falou isso num tom quase divertido. Tonks corou, ele não tinha se esquecido dessa sua falha, desse seu defeito.

- Se vocês estão falando da Poção Mata-cão, receio não poder ajudá-lo, Remo. – a garota mantinha os olhos fixos em Snape. – Você bem sabe da minha falta de habilidade com poções. Jamais seria capaz de substituir a ajuda de Severo.

- Ora! Eu deveria abrir um fã-clube. Vocês dois já me elogiaram bastante por hoje. É melhor que eu me vá antes que o sucesso suba a minha cabeça e eu me torne nada mais que uma cópia dos arrogantes Potter. – virou-se, mas Tonks segurou sua mão.

- Não! – mas logo percebeu o olhar confuso de Lupin e tentou disfarçar. – Você... Você... Esqueceu-se disso. – e passou para a mão dele uma pequena caixa. O olhar de Lupin tornou-se ainda mais atento. – É... É aquele objeto que eu peguei na casa dos meus tios. Aquele...

Snape acompanhava a garota balançando a cabeça para ver se ela conseguiria sair daquela situação sozinha.

- Aquele... Você sabe... – Lupin não parava de olhá-los!

Não, ela não conseguiria sozinha.

- Aquele que você suspeita que ele tenha trazido de um encontro com o Lorde das Trevas? – disse Snape, mantendo a expressão desprovida de qualquer emoção, mas divertindo-se por dentro.

- Esse! – Tonks exclamou, quase suando devido ao nervosismo. – Esse mesmo. – tentou recuperar a calma.

- Obrigado, Tonks. Vou ver se ele pode me revelar algo além de tudo que eu já observo nas reuniões dos comensais, nas quais seu tio está sempre comigo, ou nas conversas com ele, ou ainda nas conversas com o próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Tonks quis correr para se esconder. É claro que não havia nada na casa dos Malfoy que pudesse ser surpresa para Snape. Ele era tratado como um comensal exatamente como Lúcio.

'Tonta, tonta, tonta!'

Mas Snape tinha pensado nisso quando inventou a desculpa. Ele mesmo havia armado para que ela parecesse 'tonta' na frente de Lupin.

- Com licença, mas eu vou indo.

Ela queria desaparecer! O que tinha acontecido? De novo ele se mostrava rude e ela nem pudera perguntar o porquê.

'Ah, mas que coisa! Será que eu vou ter de aturar isso para sempre?'

Sentia muita raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, uma grande decepção. Estava aérea, mais do que nunca, os pensamentos perdidos.

_"(Harry, Rony e Hermione) viram Lupin, a Sra. Weasley e Tonks à entrada, lacrando magicamente as muitas fechaduras e trancas da porta depois que os outros saíram._

_(...) TRABUM!_

_- Tonks! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley exasperada, virando-se para olhar às suas costas._

_- Me desculpe! – lamentou Tonks, que caíra estatelada no chão. – É a droga desse porta-guarda-chuvas, é a segunda vez que tropeço nele..."_

Os berros da Senhora Black ocuparam o restante das pessoas por algum tempo. Tonks continuou perdida nos seus pensamentos até que sentiu um toque suave.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Lupin ofereceu sua mão e Tonks se levantou. Decidiu tirar Snape dos pensamentos pelo menos durante o jantar. Fazendo graça, Lupin tomou o braço dela e se encaminhou elegantemente para a cozinha.

------------

"Eu não tenho dúvida de qual dos dois eu prefiro, Snape. Não... Se a minha prima quiser meu apoio, será melhor que você se afaste de vez. Aliás, percebo desde já que ela e Remo têm um relacionamento melhor do que vejo com você. Sim, senhor, ele está genuinamente apaixonado por ela. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas é porque você passa pouco tempo aqui na sede e eles, por outro lado, ficam bastante por aqui... Juntos".

Poderia matar Sirius Black por ter falado daquele jeito. Mas era verdade. Quase não encontrava Tonks, tivera raros momentos a sós com ela. Mas Lupin, ele estava sempre por lá. Talvez não fosse possível competir com ele. Talvez aquele beijo tivesse sido atração passageira. Talvez ela preferisse o outro. Snape sentia-se outra vez de volta a Hogwarts, encarando tristemente a melhor sorte dos grifinórios Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Tiago Potter e até mesmo o pobre diabo do Pedro Pettigrew.

'Hogwarts! Quando o ano letivo começar eu quase não virei à sede. E Tonks não irá à escola, seria suspeito demais. Então é isso... Você venceu, Remo Lupin.'

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Trechos em itálico retirados do livro **Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix**.

Agradecimentos:

Ao Marquito, meu beta ocasional (na ocasião de ele estar online... rs) e que me deu muito apoio para continuar a fic!!!

À Mari, nova fã de fics (admito a culpa) e do Snape (entrou para o clube!) e companheira na leitura de fics durante as madrugadas no Messenger!!!

À galera que comenta! Obrigada mesmo!!! E à galera que vai comentar... ;)


	8. Verde esmeralda

Eram oito horas da manhã quando Tonks chegou para uma visita à sede. Sirius foi recebê-la à porta e os dois seguiram para a cozinha, onde Molly estava esperando para servir o café da manhã. Ela pediu à garota que fosse verificar se todos já estavam descendo.

            Tonks começou a subir as escadas quando cruzou com Rony e Harry, que pareciam estar ainda com muito sono e desciam vagarosamente. Logo em seguida, vieram Hermione e Gina, que conversavam alegremente e tinham os cabelos bem presos em rabos-de-cavalo. Os gêmeos aparataram na cozinha, evidentemente quebrando alguma coisa.

            - Será possível? Vocês não precisam ficar mostrando que já podem aparatar! Usem as escadas! – ouviu-se a voz de Molly, bastante rude.

            Tonks e as meninas riram e se dirigiram para a cozinha.

            - Precisamos terminar a limpeza da sala, meninos. – avisou Molly. – Tonks, poderia nos ajudar?

            - Mas é claro! – respondeu ela com um sorriso antes de ver a expressão desanimada de Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge. Apenas as meninas pareciam dispostas àquela hora.

            Todos foram diretamente trabalhar após o café. A sala já estava adquirindo um aspecto aceitável. Sirius dizia que quase lembrava o modo com a conhecera na infância, e não soube explicar se isso era um elogio ou uma dura lembrança. Tonks demorou-se um pouco em frente à tapeçaria. _A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black – "Toujours pur"._ E ali, seus parentes, desde havia séculos. Deteve seu olhar sobre os nomes de Narcisa e Lúcio e depois observou com desprezo o nome de Draco. Ela não estava lá. Nem sua mãe. Nem Sirius. Tanto melhor, quem é que teria orgulho de descender de bruxos tão cruéis? Prestou atenção ao nome de Belatriz.

            - Pobre idiota. – murmurou.

            - Ah, você vai ter que dizer especificamente a quem se referia, eu poderia atribuir isso a qualquer um dessa tapeçaria. – Sirius havia se aproximado dela. 

            - Minha querida tia, Belatriz. Que vida boa ela deve estar levando em Azkaban, não acha? – mas percebeu seu erro ao olhar para Sirius. Não tinha sido nada delicado tocar no assunto Azkaban, ainda mais assim, de forma tão arrogante.

            - Não é pior do que ela merece. – ele respondeu. - É uma sorte que ela esteja presa, isso faz dela uma ameaça pouco provável.

            Por algum motivo, que não soube explicar, Tonks teve um calafrio ao ouvir aquela afirmação. Um... Pressentimento ruim. Sirius afastou-se da tapeçaria e voltou ao trabalho.

            - Aliás, Tonks – ele a chamou, desviando a atenção dela da parede e dos seus pensamentos -, eu joguei fora quase tudo que encontrei nesta sala. Mas não vi nem rastro do objeto que eu imaginava mais bem guardado... O pingente de Afrodite. O seu...

            - Monstro deve ter pegado, ele está guardando tudo o que pode salvar da nossa limpeza. – disse Jorge.

            - Não, não. Eu já não o vi quando Tonks chegou. Eu fui procurá-lo para entregar a ela.

            - O que é um pingente de Afrodite? – perguntou Harry, curioso, e todos pararam para ouvir.

            - É uma tradição na família Black. Ele é conjurado com mágica cada vez que nasce uma menina com o sangue dos Black.

            - E o que ele faz? – insistiu Hermione.

            Tonks deu um suspiro:

            - Ele é entregue pela frágil donzela ao príncipe encantado de sua escolha.

            - Ora, estamos contando histórias? – Lupin tinha entrado na sala, sem que ninguém percebesse.

            - Não. – Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso. – Estamos falando da vida amorosa da minha priminha.

            Lupin corou e tentou disfarçar.

            - C-como assim? –perguntou.

            - Eu estava contando aos garotos sobre o pingente de Afrodite. – respondeu Tonks. – É uma jóia que toda menina da família Black recebe para entregar ao homem de sua escolha. – ela soltou uma risada. – Algo que parece bastante medieval. Não se preocupe, Sirius, eu não fazia questão de encontrá-lo mesmo. Já não quiseram entregar a mim antes.

            - Minha mãe manteve o pingente de Tonks escondido aqui em casa porque não achava digno de uma mestiça recebe-lo. Talvez a única coisa que a deixaria mais furiosa do que Andrômeda ter entregado o dela a Ted. Eu tentei algumas vezes roubá-lo para dar a sua dona, mas fui pego em todas elas. – completou Sirius. – Imaginei que havia algum feitiço o mantendo aqui. Mas agora que minha mãe não cuida mais da casa, pensei que poderia finalmente devolve-lo.

            - Talvez esse tenha sido o erro. O feitiço que estava nele evitou que você o encontrasse após a morte de sua mãe. – supôs Gina.

            - Provavelmente. – concordou Sirius.

            Todos voltaram aos seus trabalhos. Lupin entregou a Tonks um relatório da Ordem e, ainda corado, fez um gesto chamando Sirius para fora da sala. Quando chegaram ao quarto de Sirius, Lupin falou.

            - Quero que você coloque isso na bolsa de Tonks quando ela estiver indo embora. – e estendeu um lindo vidro que continha um líquido verde-esmeralda. – É... É um perfume. Eu... Achei que ela gostaria. – ele estava um pouco envergonhado.

            Sirius abriu um sorriso.

            - Não se preocupe.

            Despedindo-se, Lupin foi para mais uma das missões da Ordem.

            O resto do dia foi bastante produtivo. A sala ficou pronta e, depois do almoço, voltaram todos ao trabalho.

_            "A Sra. Weasley os fez trabalhar muito pesado (...). Tonks se reuniu aos garotos para uma memorável tarde, em que encontraram um velho vampiro homicida escondido em um banheiro do segundo andar, e Lupin (...) saía por longos períodos para realizar misteriosos mandados para a Ordem."_

_(trecho do livro Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix)_

            Nem todos haviam se recuperado da luta contra o vampiro quando Tonks anunciou que precisava ir embora. A despedida foi triste, pois eles gostavam muito de tê-la por lá. Sirius aproveitou-se do momento em que ela trocava as últimas palavras com Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina para colocar o presente de Lupin em sua bolsa. Pouco depois, ela fechava a porta da entrada atrás de si.

            Já na rua, ela percebeu a bolsa aberta e foi fechá-la. O vidro lá dentro chamou sua atenção. Puxou e olhou com grande admiração a beleza dele e a cor muito bonita do perfume. Abriu a tampa e cheirou. 'Maravilhoso'. Mas não tinha cartão, não tinha qualquer indício de quem o havia mandado.

Nesse momento, percebeu que, ao puxar o perfume da bolsa, tinha deixado cair o relatório que Lupin havia trazido. Pegou o papel e passou os olhos por ele.

            Guardou o relatório e o perfume na bolsa e continuou andando. Quem poderia ter colocado aquele presente lá? Só quem estivesse na sede. Mas eles passaram tanto tempo fechados na sala durante a manhã e foi tamanho o alvoroço na luta contra o vampiro, que ela sabia que muitos membros da Ordem tinha entrado e saído da casa sem que ela os visse.

            - Talvez... – ela parou de andar. – Seria bem provável, ele... – tirou novamente o vidro da bolsa.

            Era um perfume realmente fora do comum. Não poderia ser encontrado em qualquer lugar. Só alguém que realmente quisesse fazê-la sentir-se especial o compraria. Tornou a guardá-lo e conferiu se não tinha derrubado de novo o relatório de Lupin.

            - Mas, ele... Não pode ser! Ele não faria isso. Não, não. Por outro lado, algo tão meigo e gentil... – pensou nos olhos dele, nos seus modos. – Algo meigo e gentil...

            Voltou a caminhar, ainda pensando nisso e esbarrando em várias pessoas nas ruas. 

            - Só pode ter sido ele. Só ele poderia fazer isso. – falava baixinho.

            Aquele perfume tão especial, só poderia ter vindo dele.

            - É, algo meigo e gentil... Pode ter vindo até mesmo de você, Severo. – falou, um pouco mais alto. – Afinal, só você poderia ter preparado um perfume tão maravilhoso. O grande mestre de poções...


	9. Obliviate

A sala era escura e muito fria. Umas poucas velas iluminavam o local e lhe davam uma aparência sombria. O clima no ambiente não melhorava nada ao reparar-se nas pessoas que lá estavam. Numa única cadeira, colocada bem no centro do aposento, um homem desacordado tinha seus pés e mãos atados e a cabeça tombada sobre o peito. Ao seu redor, oito homens encapuzados e cobertos por vestes pretas o observavam em silêncio.

- Quem é esse miserável? – a voz era de McNair.

- Um auror. Ele nos viu, não podemos deixá-lo viver. – respondeu Lúcio Malfoy.

- E o que estamos esperando?

- Vamos deixar que ele acorde. Pode nos ser útil, com informações do Ministério. Até onde eles sabem da volta do Lorde das Trevas.

- Não sabem de nada, Lúcio. Fudge faz questão de alardear que Harry Potter é louco e Dumbledore está senil. Ele não quer nem acreditar na volta do Lorde das Trevas.

McNair mal acabou de falar e foi atingido por um feitiço da varinha de Lúcio. Caiu no chão.

- Imbecil! Por que foi falar meu nome? Estamos na presença de um inimigo! Cuidado, seu idiota, se você deixar isso escapar durante uma missão mais importante, é o meu pescoço em perigo! E eu não quero morrer... Muito menos, ir para Azkaban.

McNair balbuciou uma desculpa e, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu levantar-se. Os outros homens tinham assistido à cena sedentos por um combate. Por baixo de seus capuzes, sorriam de ansiedade pela luta. Apenas Severo Snape permanecia impassível, olhando atentamente o homem desacordado no centro da roda.

'Um auror. Podia ser Tonks...' – pensou. E essa idéia afligiu-o profundamente. 'Aquele incompetente Lupin jamais seria capaz de protegê-la de uma situação dessas.' – e sentiu-se orgulhosamente superior ao seu rival.

O homem ao centro começou a despertar. Todos olharam atentamente e Snape, encoberto por suas vestes, sorriu.

Lúcio, que tinha dado um passo à frente e se encontrava muito próximo do prisioneiro, pareceu confuso ao observar sua movimentação. Ele parecia... Parecia estar tentando puxar sua varinha. Mas não era possível, Lúcio pensava, ele mesmo tinha desarmado o auror e jogado sua varinha a um canto da sala. Olhou para o tal canto. Recuou de repente.

Snape sorriu mais uma vez.

O homem ao centro conseguiu murmurar um feitiço para desamarrar as cordas e, aproveitando-se de os comensais estarem ainda sem reação com aquela surpresa, lançou sobre si mesmo um feitiço de proteção.

- Mas que diabos! Peguem esse homem! – berrou Lúcio, ele mesmo dando um passo atrás para não ficar na mira da varinha inimiga.

Todos os comensais avançaram furiosamente para cima do auror. Snape, satisfeito com o rumo que a situação estava tomando, aproximou-se de Lúcio. Precisava garantir também sua proteção, o auror não teria como saber que ele havia lhe restituído sua varinha e nem deveria. Seria o fim do seu disfarce. Ele também não podia atacar o homem que acabara de salvar, por isso, preferiu manter-se à distância.

Mas aquela medida não foi suficiente. Depois de conseguir desviar-se de alguns feitiços, o auror abriu caminho para fora do grupo que o cercava diretamente na direção de Lúcio. Este puxou a varinha do cabo de sua bengala e tentou lançar-lhe um feitiço que, pelo começo de suas palavras, todos puderam perceber que seria 'Avada Kedavra'. Se não tivesse sido atingido imediatamente por um 'Estupefaça'.

Lúcio caiu no chão, desacordado. O homem preparou-se, então, para atacar Snape. Em uma fração de segundos, o professor decidiu-se. Atingiu-o com um simples 'Expeliarmus' e, em seguida, ordenou que todos que ainda encontravam-se em pé saíssem à procura de mais ajuda. Quando ficaram na sala só ele, o auror e os comensais desacordados, Snape não hesitou em lançar 'Obliviate', apagando, assim, a memória do prisioneiro.

'Lá se vai mais uma chance de o Ministério acreditar na volta do Lorde das Trevas.' – pensou.

Virando-se para o auror, que tentava levantar-se e entender onde estava, sussurrou:

- Corra para a sala ao lado, de lá é possível aparatar.

Devolveu a varinha a ele que, ainda abobado, fez exatamente o que o professor disse. Snape esperou que ele estivesse longe da sala para acordar os outros comensais.

Dirigiu-se para o local onde Lúcio estava caído e devolveu-lhe os sentidos. Profundamente irritado, Malfoy levantou e cuidou de ajeitar suas vestes, que haviam sido rasgadas na queda. O seu rosto estava descoberto e um rasgo na capa deixava à vista uma parte de seu peito. Reluzindo, uma pequena corrente estava em seu pescoço, pela primeira vez à mostra. Nela, havia pendurada uma gota, que pareceu a Snape, por um instante, uma verdadeira gota de lágrima.

- É um cristal. – disse Lúcio inexpressivamente. – Chama-se pingente de Afrodite.

- E o que ele faz? – perguntou Snape, ainda sem preocupar-se em acordar o resto dos comensais. Ele achava que se tratava de algo referente a Voldemort, algo novo que ele poderia revelar para a Ordem. E mostrar seus serviços. E superar Lupin.

- Narcisa me deu pouco antes de nos casarmos. – foi a resposta. Snape perdeu o interesse no objeto e começou a caminhar na direção dos homens desacordados. – É uma tradição na família Black. – Lúcio continuou.

Snape parou e voltou-se. Informações sobre a família Black sempre chamavam a sua atenção, por mais que dificilmente relacionasse esse assunto com Tonks. Na verdade, gostava de esmiuçar o passado de Sirius.

- Todas as mulheres Black têm um. Elas entregam ao homem de sua escolha. Como se Narcisa já não soubesse que se casaria comigo, a escolha não foi dela, foi das nossas famílias. – acrescentou, com desprezo. – É uma tradição idiota. Sentimentalismo mais adequado a mulheres trouxas ou mestiças, que escolhem quem bem entendem para casar.

Snape balançou a cabeça concordando. Acordou os outros comensais e decidiu que era hora de encarar Voldemort e tornar válida sua mentira: diria que usou o 'Obliviate' no auror, o que eles poderiam facilmente checar se quisessem descobrir o último feitiço desferido por sua varinha, e que, depois, mandou-o de volta para o Ministério fazendo-o acreditar que estivera totalmente bêbado num bar, isso ele não iria querer revelar no trabalho. Na verdade, Snape pouco ligava para o que o pobre homem iria pensar do tempo que esteve entre os comensais já que, com pressa, não lhe contou nenhuma história para suprir sua memória perdida. E, se o Lorde quisesse saber por que não o matou como Lúcio quase fez, ele diria que não queria causar a morte de um auror e, com isso, levantar suspeitas sobre a atuação de bruxos das trevas.

- Severo.

- Sim, Crabbe. – Snape virou-se e olhou para o homem que ele tinha acabado de ajudar a recompor-se.

- Você deixou cair isso do seu bolso quando me ajudou. – e passou para a mão dele uma pequena caixa. A caixa que Tonks havia lhe entregado.

Ele não tivera coragem de abrir... Nem de separar-se dela. Por isso, a carregava no bolso ainda. Guardou-a de volta e saiu da sala.

Lúcio tinha uma expressão de espanto depois de ter observado o que o mestre de poções tinha colocado em seu bolso.


	10. Largo Grimmauld

Snape tinha algum tempo até voltar a Hogwarts. Sabia que os alunos já estavam no Expresso e que chegariam no começo da noite. Ele não pegaria o trem, iria pela rede de Flu até Hogsmead. Por isso, poderia demorar-se mais. Decidiu ir até a sede, já que teria poucas oportunidades depois que as aulas começassem. 

A casa estava vazia. Olhou na cozinha, na sala, em alguns quartos. 'Todos devem ter levado as crianças para a estação", pensou.

Mas ficou sozinho por pouco tempo. A porta da sala escancarou-se e um enorme cão negro subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao quarto onde ficava Bicuço. Ao passar por Snape, fez uma visível tentativa de derrubá-lo. Não conseguiu.

Tonks e Lupin entraram em seguida. Riam e falavam alto, certos da segurança em torno da casa.

- Desculpe, mas estava horrível.

- Você esqueceu as boas maneiras em casa, Remo?

- Você pode se disfarçar de um milhão de maneiras diferentes. Precisava daqueles cabelos desgrenhados e aquele chapéu horroroso?

- Ora, francamente. Um disfarce não é para um desfile de modas... Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Hum... depende? É você que vai fazer? Porque, bem, meu estômago é bem sensível...

Tonks abriu a boca para responder, mas se rendeu a uma gargalhada.

- Ok, ok, essa você venceu.

Ainda rindo, os dois iam para a cozinha. Ela não estava vazia.

- Severo! – Tonks não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa. Snape, o seu descontentamento. Mas a garota logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Não tinha notícias dele desde que havia lhe entregado a caixa. O perfume, já tinha suas dúvidas se seria mesmo presente dele. Não, dessa vez não iria comportar-se como uma adolescente. – Não deveria estar na escola? Acabamos de levar as crianças para a estação.

- Tenho meios mais eficazes para chegar lá. – ele respondeu, sentando-se à mesa.

- Eu vou pegar um café, será que alguém gostaria... – Lupin ainda não havia notado o clima tenso.

- Não, Lupin. Não imagino que a minha permanência aqui seja longa. Gostaria apenas de falar com Arthur. Não forçarei minha companhia.

- Ora, mas você fala como se alguém o estivesse expulsando. – Tonks já parecia um pouco irritada.

- Não é minha intenção atrapalhar o encontro romântico que estava indo tão bem até agora.

- Você é louco, estávamos conversando, voltando de uma missão.

- Conheço as risadas, Ninfadora. Conheço as provocações. Estou alguns anos à sua frente nessas experiências. – Snape já estava de pé, do lado oposto de Tonks, que nem havia se sentado. 

Ela assustou-se com o professor dizendo seu nome. Sentiu-se pequena, infantil. Ele sempre a fazia sentir-se assim, insuficiente. Os pensamentos passaram muito rápido por sua cabeça, mas sua atenção foi desviada para o barulho de louça quebrando-se. E não foi por culpa dela.

Lupin recolhia os cacos da xícara que deixara cair. Queria sair logo da cozinha. Snape sabia de tudo. E Tonks iria acabar descobrindo.

- Remo, deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Tonks abaixou-se.

- Não, não precisa. Eu... eu vou ver como Sirius está. – saiu.

- Viu o que você fez? – ela levantou-se, nervosa.

- Eu? Vocês dois passando os dias juntos. A casa agora está vazia. Sirius obviamente apóia essa relação.

- Do que é que você está falando? – o tom de voz começa a elevar-se. – Você enlouqueceu?

Snape deslizou até onde ela estava, falou muito próximo de seu rosto, inclinando-se:

- O que você pretende? Enganar a quem?- afastou-se.

- Você está confundindo tudo.

- Não, eu estou entendendo tudo. – Snape virou-se de costas para Tonks.

- Você está fugindo. – ela estava ofegante, aproximou-se dele mas não baixou o tom da voz – O que aconteceu depois que eu lhe entreguei aquilo, hein?! O que você fez? Nem uma carta, nem sinal de você! Acha que foi fácil?

- Eu não abri. – ele falou entre os dentes.

- O quê?

- Eu não abri a caixa.

- Como... como você pôde... – sua voz começou a falhar. – Você não teve nem a curiosidade...

- Não tive coragem.

- Por quê?

Ele estava perdendo o controle. Não tinha tido coragem por medo de se envolver. De descobrir que poderia dar certo, que poderia haver um futuro. E Lupin? E a Ordem? E os comensais? Recuperou sua postura. Virou-se.

- Por que eu não costumo encorajar meninas a me darem presentes. – não mediu suas palavras.

Para Tonks, foi como uma punhalada. Mas não podia deixar. Não iria deixar que ele percebesse, que sentisse o prazer de machucá-la.

- E o perfume? – tentou parecer calma.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- O que apareceu em minha bolsa.

Ele foi novamente para bem perto dela.

- Também não costumo oferecer presentes a meninas.

Ela permaneceu um tempo encarando o homem à sua frente. Precisava de só mais um pouco de força.

- Pois bem. Então seria melhor que o senhor se retirasse, professor Snape.

Ele pegou sua capa, dirigiu-se para a porta. Era melhor assim. Depois do que havia visto. Ela e Lupin. As risadas. Sabia como era. O perfume. Que perfume? Provavelmente Lupin. Não seria possível que ela não estivesse apaixonada pelo maroto. Mas, o modo como ela reagiu à conversa. 

'Pare, Severo. Você sabe que está insistindo em uma história sem futuro. Não busque motivos para se iludir', pensou. 

Já estava com a porta aberta quando percebeu que ela estava no corredor também.

- Abra.

Ele fechou os olhos. O que ela poderia estar querendo dizer? Fechou a porta e virou em sua direção.

- Perdoe-me, senhorita Tonks. Como disse?

- Abra a caixa. É seu o que está dentro. Não vou querer de volta, nem vou querer nada em troca. É seu e você deveria saber. Mas não me procure mais, professor. Somos colegas e vamos agir como deveríamos.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Abriu novamente a porta e saiu. 

Tonks deixou-se escorregar pela parede, sentindo-se fraca.

'Acabou.'

Lupin estava escondido na penumbra da escada. Mas não se moveu.

***

'Que inferno o jantar da primeira noite. Chapéu seletor, discurso, Harry Potter', Snape entrava em seus aposentos para descansar.

'Abra', a voz de Tonks ecoava em sua cabeça.

O que haveria na caixa? Não conseguia pensar em nada. Não iria iludir-se, ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Não, não. Lupin, ele havia estragado tudo.

Sentou-se e tirou o pequeno objeto do bolso. Passou as mãos sobre ele algumas vezes. Respirou fundo. Abriu.

Alguém havia chorado? Uma gota, uma gota brilhante e triste dentro da caixa. Como a conservaram ali?

'É um cristal'. Lúcio!

'Chama-se pingente de Afrodite. Todas as mulheres Black têm um. Elas entregam ao homem de sua escolha.'

Snape escorregou na cadeira. Não era possível. Ela... Ela o havia escolhido. Olhou para o relógio. Já passava muito da meia-noite. Mas não poderia ser tarde demais.

Caminhou apressadamente até a lareira de seu quarto. Pegou um pouco de pó-de-flu.

- Largo Grimmauld! – desapareceu.


	11. Salve a nós dois

A lareira iluminou-se e, pouco depois, Snape endireitava-se na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Ninguém à vista. Caminhou lentamente em direção à escuridão do corredor. Ouviu passos cautelosos em sua direção.

- Snape?

- Sirius? – apertou os olhos para ver se o enxergava.

- Você também foi chamado?

- Chamado? Não. Para quê?

- Não sei bem. Shacklebolt apareceu por aqui. Estava muito agitado. Disse algo que deixou Tonks muito perturbada, algo a ver com as defesas no Ministério. Você sabe, o Departamento de Mistérios...

- Sim.

- Em todo caso... Eles dois e Lupin foram imediatamente para lá. Não se preocuparam nem um instante em me explicar o que estava acontecendo. – Sirius parou, desconfiado. – Antes que você faça mais uma piada pela minha função de faxina na Ordem, eu...

- Há quanto tempo eles saíram? – foi a resposta.

- Um pouco menos de meia hora.

Snape foi novamente para a lareira. Não, pela rede de Flu, não. O Ministério podia estar "grampeado". Resolveu ir a pé.

- Eu poderia ir também.

- Não, Sirius! – Snape usou um tom nervoso. Sirius sentiu-se mais uma vez ofendido pelo professor. Mas seu tom abrandou. – Você precisa ficar na retaguarda. Talvez tenha de ir até Harry.

Com Sirius menos irritado, Snape saiu em direção à entrada trouxa do Ministério da Magia.

***

Eram três comensais da morte. E três membros da Ordem.

Shacklebolt tinha conseguido evitar que o líder daquele grupo passasse para o departamento de Mistérios, mas encontravam-se próximos de lá. Lupin duelava incessantemente com um dos comensais e Tonks, com outro.  Uma luta até então equilibrada.

Mas a porta da sala onde estavam abriu-se bruscamente e as vestes negras de um quarto comensal da morte esvoaçaram para dentro. 

O quarto elemento, o que iria desequilibrar a batalha, logo tomou o lugar do comensal que duelava com Lupin e já começava a entregar-se. Não precisou de muito tempo para deixar o ex-professor desacordado.

Shacklebolt desviou-se por um momento do primeiro comensal contra o qual estava lutando, e que também já demonstrava sinais claros de esgotamento, para lidar com aquela nova e poderosa ameaça. Mas não agüentou por muito tempo. Caiu desacordado como Lupin.

No momento em que Shacklebolt caiu, um outro barulho preencheu o ambiente. Tonks.

A garota foi atirada contra uma parede por um golpe do comensal com quem lutava desde o início. O quarto elemento, o que havia chegado por último, gritou:

- Vamos, vamos. Vamos embora!

- Está louco? Agora que podemos chegar ao departamento. – berrou um dos outros.

O quarto comensal parou para pensar por um minuto.

- Vá então.

Dois deles correram por um corredor enquanto um terceiro, o oponente de Lupin, tinha sucumbido aos seus ferimentos.

***

Lupin piscou algumas vezes. Virou-se, ainda no chão, e tentou entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele havia sido nocauteado. Mas não um Estupefaça, muito menos um Avada Kedavra. Nem ao menos um Expeliarmus. Não, tinha sido um simples feitiço de desmaio. Não estava ferido.

Shacklebolt, a um canto, fazia as mesmas considerações.

Ambos se levantaram. No centro da sala, Tonks estava deitada no chão. Sobre ela, um comensal, o quarto. Sem o capuz. Snape.

- Como ela está? – Lupin tinha corrido para o local enquanto Shacklebolt observava o corredor que levava ao Departamento de Mistérios.

- A respiração está muito fraca. O pulso também. – respondeu Snape, com a voz falha.

Mas Tonks moveu-se. Abriu os olhos. Snape pegou-a nos braços, tentando levantá-la.

- Precisamos levá-la ao Saint Mungus. – disse.

Ela ia acenar que sim, quando se ouviu um barulho no corredor. Shacklebolt tinha ido impedir os comensais de chegarem ao Departamento. Bem sucedido, tinha conseguido faze-los saírem de lá correndo. Eles vinham correndo.

- Eles... Vão... Vê-lo. – Tonks murmurou, ofegante.

- Não importa. – Snape respondeu.

- A... Ordem. – Tonks engoliu com dificuldade. – Seu... Seu... Disfarce. 

- Não importam. Não agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça, incrédula. A Ordem, a luta contra Voldemort. Tudo pelo que vinham se arriscando, pelo que ela estava naquela situação. Não podiam não importar nada.

- Não importa, Tonks. Se eu não puder salvar você, não vou salvar a mim também.

Tonks reuniu forças para colocar seus braços em volta do pescoço de Snape. Ele inclinou-se. Ela murmurou:

- Então salve a nós dois.

Lupin afastou-se dos dois, colocando-se de pé. Tinha entendido. Com a varinha em punho, foi para o corredor. Os comensais desarmados por Shacklebolt não foram alvos difíceis.

Tonks foi perdendo as forças. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela deixou-se ficar, molemente, nos braços de Snape. Mas, antes que perdesse os sentidos, enquanto suas mãos ainda escorregavam do pescoço dele, esbarrou em algo. Uma corrente, um pingente.

'Ele está usando', ela pensou. 'Ele aceitou.'


	12. Ain't no mountain high enough

- Hogsmead fica linda nessa época do ano, não?!

Tonks caminhava lentamente. Ainda não tinha recuperado suas forças, movimentava-se com dificuldade e tinha a voz fraca.

- Realmente. Foi bom você ter alguns dias de descanso do Ministério para poder vir nos visitar. – Lupin respondeu enquanto a ajudava a subir os dois degraus na frente de uma loja.

- Minerva foi muito gentil conseguindo um lugar para mim por aqui. O ar do norte está me fazendo bem. Uma pena que eu não possa visitar a escola e as crianças. Aquela bruxa da Umbridge...

- Eu também tenho ficado bastante em Hogsmead sem poder ir a Hogwarts por esse motivo. Pobre Sirius, sinto-me mal por deixá-lo sozinho, mas muitas missões são realizadas aqui.

- Vou passar uns dias com ele na sede. Ele vai ficar mais calmo. – Tonks respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, o máximo que conseguia fazer estando tão fraca.

Não se demoraram muito na loja. Lupin a ajudou a descer aqueles mesmos degraus. Ela tropeçou. Ele a amparou.

- Obrigada. – ela ainda estava apoiando-se nele.

Lupin respondeu com um sorriso, ajudou-a a ficar pé.

- Ainda bem que temos um grande cavalheiro para acompanhá-la, não é mesmo, senhorita Tonks? 

Snape. Ele havia chegado sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse.

- Com certeza sim, professor Snape.

- Ouvi dizer que o ministro ficou extremamente preocupado com seus ferimentos. Não poderia admitir perder uma auror tão boa quanto a senhorita.

Mantinham-se afastados um do outro.

- Bem, talvez o professor Snape queira mostrar-lhe o resto da cidade, Tonks. Eu preciso voltar... Voltar aos meus deveres. Foi um prazer vê-la. – Lupin tentava manter-se agradável e pouco preocupado.

- Foi ótimo vê-lo também, Remo. – Tonks foi até ele e o abraçou.

Lupin afastou-se dos dois. Andava jovialmente no início. Tão logo se viu fora do campo de visão deles, ficou cabisbaixo. Andou lentamente e perdeu-se nas ruas de Hogsmead.

***

- Tem certeza de que não há ninguém aqui?

- Tenho, claro. Minerva conseguiu essa casinha para mim, por uns tempos.

- Tonks...

Snape passou seus dedos pelos cabelos da garota. Castanho muito escuros, longos, ondulados. Uma autêntica Black. Pela primeira vez, via sua verdadeira aparência. Fraca como estava, tinha dificuldades para transformar-se. Mas os olhos não eram negros como os de Sirius.

Azuis. Herança dos Tonks, do seu lado trouxa, mestiço. O seu lado que estaria sempre para lembrar Snape que ele não havia se rendido a uma puro-sangue. E que isso não importava.

Tonks segurou a mão que Snape conservava em seu cabelo. Desceu-a para sua cintura. Enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, como havia feito na noite em que ele lhe salvara a vida.

Beijaram-se.

_Listen__, baby  
  
_

Por muito tempo, só importava aquela sala, aquele casal, aquele amor.

- Como faremos isso dar certo? – Snape disse, ainda muito próximo do rosto dela. – Um comensal da morte e uma auror... Chega a ser irônico. 

_Ain't__ no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

            - Nós conseguimos esconder do mundo que somos da Ordem da Fênix. O que nos impediria de ter mais um segredo? – ela tinha se jogado levemente para trás, ainda abraçada a ele.

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
  
_

            - Sempre haverá um tempinho para nós, Severo.

_Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  
  
_

            - E sempre haverá o pensamento em nós dois. – ela completou.

            Ele pegou-a bruscamente em seus braços. Mais um beijo.

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

            Snape carregou-a para o quarto.

            - Sem guerras, sem lutas.

_Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how_

            - Sem comensais nem aurores. – ela completou, colando sua testa na dele.

_No wind, no rain,_

_,All__ winter's cold  
Can stop me, babe  
If you're my goal_

Ele colocou-a suavemente na cama:

- Só nós dois hoje.

_If you're ever in trouble   
I'll be there on the double   
Just sing for me, oh baby_

            O dia em Hogsmead continuou lindo.__

_My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can  
  
Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_Ain't__ no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
_


End file.
